The present invention relates to muscular therapy treatments wherein concentrated pressure is applied to relax and lengthen muscle attachments, even those deeply positioned under other tissue, as opposed to massage therapy wherein surface muscles generally undergo treatment. The present invention provides several embodiments of devices that would be alternatively used for muscular therapy treatment of muscles associated with the spine, including both partial-spine and whole-spine apparatus designed for patient self-treatment, and a method for their use. Each embodiment has a treatment member with a curved peripheral surface upwardly depending from a planar base support and a pair of sharp upper edges spaced-apart on the peripheral surface to form a central groove, the sharp edges being configured and strategically positioned to apply deep concentrated pressure to muscles attached in the lamina groove on either side of the spinous processes of vertebrae in a patient who is either in a supine position on top of the apparatus, such as during use of either the whole-spine or partial-spine embodiments, or who is pressing against a partial-spine apparatus when sitting in a chair having a back member or adjacent to a wall or other type of upright rigid support surface. The groove can be formed either by sharp edges that are separated by straight interior walls set apart at an angle between approximately 60.degree. and 70.degree., or the interior of the groove can have an arcuate configuration similar to and slightly larger than the shape of the spinous processus it is intended to receive. In each partial-spine apparatus the base support is both longer and wider than the treatment member, with the treatment member being positioned centrally upon the base support to enhance its stability during use. In the whole-spine apparatus the base support is also both longer and wider than the treatment member, with the treatment member being centrally positioned widthwise on the base support, but with the treatment member being positioned lengthwise so that its cervical end is set adjacent to the upper end of the base support and the treatment member extends lengthwise across approximately three-fourths of the length of the base support. Also, the lower end of the base support, comprising a portion approximately one-third of the total base support length, is made to have a greater thickness dimension than that of the remainder of the base support, with the thicker portion of the base support extending from the approximate center of the lumbar portion of the treatment member and beyond its lumbar end, the thicker portion of the base support positioning the patient's lower back optimally for effective pressure application to muscle attachments in the lamina groove on either side of the spinous processes of the patient's lumbar vertebrae. It has been determined that most of the excess contraction in a muscle is found near to its attachment points, and not centrally in the belly of the muscle. The prolonged and repeated concentrated pressure applied by the apparatus of the present invention during self-treatment of patient muscle attachments in the lamina grooves, reaches contracted muscles deeply positioned underneath multiple layers of tissue and causes them to lengthen. As a result of such lengthening, treated patients are provided with relief from any muscular tension and pain that might have been caused by excess contraction within the attachments of the treated muscles. Also, such lengthening would allow bones formerly misaligned by such excess contraction to automatically seek their proper operating positions.